You need to take a break
by FFabeonG
Summary: (A Donilly one-shot) Bumper's abrupt departure can only mean a flurry of work for the Treblemakers. Lilly knows this, and decides late at night to pay her favourite Treblemaker a visit to make sure he's all ok...lots of fluff and cuddles ensue :D


"Oh Bellas!" Aubrey skipped into the Bellas rehearsal later than normal with a smile on her face. "Sorry I'm late, Becca, but I just got important news!"

"What's that?" Becca looked up from her mountain of notes on the set. It was just over a week until the finals, after all, and there was still work to do and dance sequences to perfect. Aubrey plopped down in her chair and looked around to check she had everyone's attention before saying,

"Bumper's gone off to LA; ditched the Treblemakers! They won't stand a _chance_ against us now!"

"Seriously?!" Fat Amy burst out laughing. "We'll finish them off like cheesecakes!"

"Absolutely, but guys, we still have to work on our set hard, ok?" Becca brought them back down to earth. "We need to run through the transition from Price Tag to Don't You, alright?"

"Alright!" Chloe beamed as she lead the other Bellas into position.

"Hey Lilly, you ok?" Becca asked the Asian girl, noticing that she was unusually late with her beatboxing cue. Lilly nodded.

"I like going to public swimming pools and playing dead in the water." She whispered.

"Um, ok." Becca forced a happy grin before counting the Bellas in and taking control of another rehearsal. Lilly did her parts, beatboxing like she had been practicing, and harmonising when needed, but her mind wasn't on the music right now. Instead, she was wondering what sort of a mess Bumper would have left behind. She knew well that he was normally the star of their performances, so losing him would mean...what? Would the Treblemakers have to revise their whole set? Lilly hoped not, because that would mean the others were under a load of stress, and she knew better than others how badly Donald handled that. Forcing herself to throw her mind back to the rehearsal, Lilly made a mental note to text him as soon as she left.

10:15 pm, the clock read as Lilly stared at it in the dark. She rolled over again in bed and picked up her phone from the table beside her and glanced at the screen, hoping in vain for another text. Seeing that there was none, she sighed, dropping it back to the table and rolling onto her back with a small frown. She had texted Donald straight after rehearsals, a simple text along the lines of "Hey, I heard about Bumper leaving. Is everything ok?". The reply had been a quick "Yeah, its k."; hurried, with typos, and generally not like Donald's normal texting at all. That was why, even at now 10:22, Lilly was still awake, trying not to worry but failing miserably. Eventually, she gave up. Lilly flung off her duvet and got up as quietly as she could, trying not to wake her roommate, who thought she was a little odd at the best of times. Shrugging on a long grey hoodie over her pyjamas and shoes on her feet, she slipped her phone and her room keys into her pocket and left the room, grateful for the motion-sensing lights in the hallway so she could see where she was going.

It didn't take too long for Lilly to get to the male dorms and locate room 394, where Donald (and previously Bumper) lived, and she knocked gently on the door. No reply. Lilly glanced down at the time again, now 10:45, and wondered if he had gone to bed, but no, she could hear his music playing from his speakers, the music he played when working on his beatboxing or rapping. She knocked again, and quietly called Donald's name, but there was still no reply, so she gingerly pushed the door open and peeked round. Donald was sprawled out on the rug on the floor, surrounded by notes and a metronome, fast asleep, his glasses held loosely in his hand. He had obviously been revising the whole set and had exhausted himself, and Lilly debated for a minute whether to wake him up or not. Deciding that it would be better to, she crept in and knelt by the sleeping Treblemaker.

"Donald." She whispered, shaking his shoulders. He stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. "Donald!" Lilly raised her voice slightly, and poked him in the ribs.

"Wh-what?" Donald's eyelids flickered open and he blinked furiously, not realising in his sleepy state that he didn't have his glasses on. Lilly quickly took them and put them on for him, and his face broke into a smile. "Hey Lils." He yawned. "What're you doing here?"

"Checking on you." Lilly replied, sitting down as Donald struggled into an upright position, wincing at the uncomfortable way he had been asleep. "How long have you been working for?" Lilly asked, looking at all the scrawling.

"Pretty much all day." Donald shrugged. "Even with Benji now instead of Bumper- you know he left, right?- we've still got to re-work the sequence, and I've got to do a whole new rapping part for Magic. It's gonna be a whole lot more work."

"But you need to rest." Lilly protested as he picked up his pen again and reached for the latest sheet. "Do you know what time it is?!"

"No, what?" Donald frowned.

"Nearly eleven o'clock, Donny!"

"Don't call me Donny!" Donald groaned, but he grinned even so. "I'll just work for another hour, ok?"

"You are _not_ working until midnight, _Donny_, and I'll keep calling you that until you listen, _Donny._" Lilly folded her arms and looked at him. Donald knew that look well.

"Lilly, babe..." he sighed, leaning over to cup her cheek. Normally something like this would calm her, but she just gave him a small pout and her puppy-dog eyes.

"You need to sleep, seriously." She moved closer to him and he slid his arm around her. "If you don't sleep you'll be too tired for rehersals, then you'll miss your cues and screw up your lines, and-"

"Alright, alright, I get it, I get it. No sleep, ruined life, hmm?" Donald stifled a yawn and had to admit that Lilly was right. "Give me a minute." He got to his feet and vanished into the bathroom. Lilly looked around and started to clear up his mess, turning the metronome off and shifting through the sheets of scrawled ideas to put them in order. Even as she did so she couldn't help being impressed. All of the stuff Donald had written, it was all amazing, really professional stuff. "Impressed, are you?" Donald wrapped his arms around her from behind and hugged her.

"Maybe." Lilly smirked, releasing herself to pick up the last pages and put them all on his desk. Turning round again, she saw that Donald was in loose pyjama trousers, but was shirtless, giving her the opportunity to admire his toned chest. There was no denying his healthy lifestyle paid off; any girl with sense would have always chosen Donald over Bumper, never mind the fame level. "Do you always sleep shirtless?" Lilly questioned, keeping her voice expressionless. Donald just winked cheekily at her.

"Problem, Lils?" he smirked.

"And did you flirt with your mother's midwife or was the charm something you learnt?" Lilly rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"Baby I was born this way!" Donald sang briefly, falling backwards onto his bed with a chuckle.

"Sleep well, singer." Lilly chuckled as well, coming over to kiss his forehead before moving towards the door when Donald sat up.

"Um, Lilly?" he paused, suddenly seeming unusually bashful. "Can you, uh, s-stay? With me? I mean, you don't have to but-"

Lilly bounded over again. "Budge over." She grinned. Donald's face broke into a smile and he scooted over to make room for her. Lilly snuggled down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her, making sure his cold hand made contact with her skin. Lilly squirmed and tried to protest at this, but Donald just kissed her quickly, and handed her his glasses to put on the bedside table.

"Night Lils." He mumbled, turning the light out.

"Night time is when the wolves waltz in the clearings of the woods." Came the soft reply, but Donald was practically asleep by the end of the sentence.

_BEEEEEP! _Lilly stirred and grumpily tapped her phone's alarm to turn it off, even though she had deliberately set it to this early. She blinked her eyes open and couldn't help grinning at how Donald just mumbled something incoherent and cuddled her closer. The Treblemaker beatboxer and rapper was big on cuddles, and now he had both arms cocooning her close to him, his face buried in her hair.

"Mmm...Lillyyyyy..." he mumbled again as she began to extricate herself from his grasp. "Don't go..."

"It's only an hour until you're normally awake." Lilly reassured him. "I have to go back to my room, otherwise someone might find out I was here."

"Screw Aubrey and her rules." Donald followed her train of thought, but didn't even open his eyes as he still reached out for her, trying to keep her close.

"Hey, I'll see you later today, ok?" Lilly quickly kissed him, skilfully ignoring his pout as she slipped towards the door.

"Spend the night again tonight, Lils?" Donald propped himself up and looked over in her direction, even though he still hadn't put his glasses on so he couldn't actually see her. Lilly smirked, and it was obvious in her voice.

"We'll see."

With that, she vanished out of the door, leaving Donald with a grin on his face and her lingering warmth next to him.


End file.
